


save me from these evil deeds

by gunpowdereyes (nearlymidnight)



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 3x10 missing scene, Canon, F/F, Happy Birthday Anna!, filler fic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/pseuds/gunpowdereyes
Summary: Filler scene for what happens in-between Luisa telling Rose that she can come back to the Marbella and her showing up with Eileen.Some conversations - including the gift recipient's favourite "we talked about not threatening people - are addressed.Happy birthday Anna! <3 Enjoy!





	save me from these evil deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likevel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likevel/gifts).



“I think this is the perfect time for you to come,” Luisa said before hanging up the phone and giving her brother a hug goodbye.  
  
It was the first time since her father died that the loud turquoise walls of the Marbella didn’t feel like they were closing in on her. As she walked through the halls of the establishment she once considered home the air felt different, lighter even. Her talk with Rafael was still making her heart beat faster, finally feeling like she had taken a step towards mending her relationship with her brother.  
  
“I will always have your back, just like you’ve always had mine.” Rafael’s words resonated in her head, sending a rush of euphoria across her whole body.  
  
She felt the sun hit her face as she walked out the air conditioned lobby, the warmth of the Miami air putting another smile on her face, she had truly missed this place  
  
“How did it go, miss?” a deep voice asked from the driver's seat as she got into the car parked across the street from the Marbella, his weary eyes looking at her through the rear-view mirror with affection.   
  
“Really well, Joey,, she replied enthusiastically as the car pulled out into the busy Miami traffic, “really well.”

* * *

As she stepped into the marble floored foyer of the house, she listened for any sounds that would indicate where Rose might be.  
  
“Babe?” she yelled, her voice echoing across the high ceiling structure as she took her shoes off.  
  
“I’m in here,” a distant yet familiar voice replied almost immediately.  
  
“In here where?” Luisa muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway, passing wall after wall adorned with prestigious paintings.  
  
“In here,” Rose replied as she leaned on the door frame of a room she had just walked past, making the small brunette jump.  
  
“How many times have I asked you not to do that?!” the startled woman sighed in frustration as she turned around. “This is the last time I let you convince me to live in such a big house.”  
  
“It’s a mansion Luisa. I thought you would appreciate it after living in a submarine for months.”  
  
“I didn’t really mind living in close quarters with you,” Luisa smirked, closing the space between her and Rose as her heart finally settled to its normal rhythm.  
  
As she brought her hands up to Luisa’s face to pull her in for a kiss, she could feel the heat of the sun radiating off her skin, somehow making the feel of the tan woman even more intoxicating. Getting lost in her lips as she had done since the day they’d met, Rose’s hands started roaming down Luisa’s neck and arms, only to be abruptly pushed when Luisa as she heard someone clearing their throat in the room beside them.  
  
“Is there someone in there?” Luisa’s brown eyes searched for answers in the blue ones frowning down at her, clearly discontent with the sudden break in contact.  
  
“Several someones, actually,” Rose smiled. At seeing the puzzled look on the woman in front of her, she took her hand and lead her into the room. “When you said over the phone that it was the perfect time for me to go back to the Marbella I started formulating a plan. Meet the next ‘me’.”  
  
“The next…,” Luisa trailed off as she saw a room full of women, all around Rose’s height, none of which who looked remotely like her.  
  
“Me,” she finished the sentence for the other woman. “I am going to vigorously interview every one of these women, select one, and make a mold of her face to use as my own, much like I did with Susanna.”  
  
Luisa gave a small wave at the women who were all staring at her with interest, before pulling Rose back out of the room and asking them to excuse her for a moment.  
  
“Is it a good idea to have them all here, Rose? In our home?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Luisa, I’ve threatened every single one of them and they’ve all sworn their secrecy. Their livelihoods will be greatly impacted if they dare breathe a word about this to anyone.”  
  
“Rose! You can’t just be threatening people! Especially when they know where we live!”  
  
“The perimeter is surrounded by bodyguards who know each and every one of these women’s faces. We are completely safe,” she reassured the panicked woman in front of her, placing a small kiss on her lips. “Now, come help me choose my new face.”

* * *

After hours of questioning the women in the room while Luisa tried her best not to let the former drug lord threaten the women even further, they had finally selected a candidate.  
  
The blond woman stood before them wearing a proud smile on her face as Luisa wondered if she would look quite as calm going into business with someone with Rose’s reputation.   
  
“Well Eileen, it seems you are the victor,” Rose said as she maintained her cold demeanor. “My men will take you to another room where they will make an imprint of your face and collect a small sample of your hair. Once you are done, they will take you home. You are not to leave the city until I tell you to, is that understood?”  
  
“Yes,” the blond woman nodded, not breaking eye contact.  
  
“You will come with us to the Marbella, and once I am in the clear, you will take your money and you will leave. If you stray from this plan, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head. Are we clear?”  
  
“Yes,” the woman said once again, not wavering.  
  
“You can take her,” the pale woman gestured at the three men standing behind her. “When she’s done, escort her home, make sure no one has followed you.”  
  
“Wow,” Luisa breathed as she stared at Rose, standing in front of her with her arms crossed as she watched her men take Eileen away.  
  
“Wow?” Rose tilted her head.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that.”  
  
Taking a moment to determine the impact of what Luisa had witnessed, Rose took in the sight before her, Luisa’s stance, her eyes, her facial expression. “And? What do you think?” she finally asked.  
  
“I think it’s incredibly hot,” Luisa started towards her, placing small kisses up Rose’s neck, slowly moving to nibble on the pale woman’s lower lip.   
  
“I should have you join me more often then,” Rose teased, tilting her head back in an effort to guide Luisa back to her neck.  
  
Moving her hands down to Luisa’s hips, Rose quickly pulled her up, the smaller woman intuitively curling her legs around the other woman’s waist. Luisa groaned as she felt Rose’s body moving underneath her as she carried her up to the bedroom.   
  
“It’s going to be weird not seeing your face,” the smaller woman said, a sad tone grabbing a hold of her voice as gently put her hands on Rose’s face and pulled her down to meet her eyes.   
  
“I know it will be, but it’s the only way I can go back to the Marbella with you,” she replied in a gentle voice in an effort to reassure Luisa.   
  
The small tan hands roamed over every edge, every freckle and feature on her girlfriend’s face, as if trying to commit it to memory, not wanting to forget what she felt like under her touch.  
  
“I’m just going to miss touching you,” Luisa finally let out, voice dripping with arousal as she looked at Rose’s darkening eyes.  
  
“You don’t have to just yet.”


End file.
